1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly to a display device that is suitable for display of tubular items of merchandise such as cans of shaving cream that permits a plurality of such items to be housed in the display for dispensement one at a time to a consumer.
2. The Prior Art
A wide variety of products are packaged in tubular or cylindrical containers. Many such products, such as shaving cream for example, have a central body portion which is cylindrical, but with one or both ends being non-uniform, for example because a dispenser or the spout for the shaving cream or other product is located at one of the ends.
It would be desirable to provide a display device for such products, wherein one or more sloping ramps are incorporated into the display device for dispensing the products. If such a ramp portions were designed to have a width such that one or both of the non-uniform ends of the product are in contact with the ramp, the risk that the merchandise item would get stuck along the path of the ramp would increase.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a display device for displaying and dispensing tubular items of merchandise, wherein the width of the ramp portions of the display device is such so as to be in contact only with the portion of the tubular or cylindrical item that is uniform, thereby insuring smooth and unbroken movement of the item along the ramp inside the dispenser.
Moreover, retailers sometimes sell products such as shaving cream with additional products at the same price as a bonus or promotion for a particular time. In such cases, the item of merchandise is usually taller than the normal size of the product. In addition, product manufacturers also sell their products in various sizes or different products in different sizes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a display device for displaying and dispensing tubular items of merchandise, wherein at least a portion of the display device is movable between a retracted position and an expanded position for accommodating a plurality of sizes of merchandise.